Because I'm Stupid !
by Kim WonKyu
Summary: Choi Siwon. Bintang papan atas itu terlalu sibuk hingga membuat Cho Kyuhyun kekasihnya frustasi. Akankah keduanya tetap bersama?


**Author : **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : GS, Hurt**

**Cast :**

**-Choi Siwon**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**FF Remake! Sebelumnya saya pernah menulis FF ini dg genre straight. Jadi jika ada kesamaan dg FF straight lainnya berarti memang punya ~ Dan karena ini pertama kalinya saya bikin FF WonKyu jadi dengan terpaksa saya menggunakan genre GS. Harap maklum, saya belum bisa bikin FF Yaoi.**

**^Happy Reading^**

**Choi Siwon pov.**

Malam ini aku pulang ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan syuting drama terbaruku di Hongkong dan kuputuskan untuk langsung kerumah yeojachinguku. Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah hampir 3bulan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya bahkan memberi kabarpun jarang sekali.

Tingtong..

Aku menekan bel rumah Babykyu, begitulah biasanya aku memanggilnya dan dengan sabar menunggu sang empunya keluar membukakan pintu.

"Siwon oppa..."seru Babykyu senang seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya dipelukanku

"Apa kau merindukanku baby?"tanyaku membalas pelukannya dan membelai rambut panjang sepunggungnya.

"ne..jeongmal bogoshippo oppa.."balas Babykyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merindukanku, begitupun juga aku. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya.

"ayo masuk..duduklah aku ambilkan minum dulu,eoh?"ucap Babykyu kemudian berlalu kedapur. Aku menunggu diruang tamu, mataku memandang sekeliling. Tampaknya tak ada yang berubah, rumah ini masih tetap sama seperti 3bulan yang lalu saat aku dan Babykyu tinggal bersama. Ya..walaupun rumah ini milik Babykyu tapi kami sudah sering tinggal bersama bahkan rencananya hari ini aku akan menginap disini.

15menit sudah aku menunggu, namun Babykyu tak kunjung kembali. Aku melirik tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka lalu beranjak menutupnya. Namun sebelum tanganku melakukan itu mataku memandang kearah luar. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan rumah, didalamnya ada seorang namja yg sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Entahlah aku belum pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya.

"oppa..kau sedang apa?"tegur Babykyu yang akhirnya kembali dengan 2 gelas anggur ditangannya.

"aniyo..gwenchana.."ucapku buru-buru menutup tirai lalu menghampirinya

"sejak kapan kita minum anggur?"tanyaku saat Babykyu memberikan 1 gelas anggur kepadaku. Namun Babykyu hanya tersenyum lalu menyesap anggurnya. Jujur ini baru pertama kalinya kami minum anggur.

"baby..."panggilku

"wae?"

"kau sedikit berubah baby..."

Lagi-lagi Babykyu hanya tersenyum lalu meraih gelasku dan beranjak pergi. Namun dengan sigap aku bangkit dari sofa menghentikan langkahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau mau kemana hmm...aku merindukanmu baby.."ucapku manja sambil mengecupi rambutnya. Sungguh aku rindu dengan wangi rambutnya yang beraroma apel ini.

Aku berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Babykyu menindihku lalu memainkan jari-jari mungilnya menelusuri wajahku membuatku ingin merasakan sentuhannya. Tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku saat wajahnya mulai mendekati wajahku. Sedetik kemudian kami mulai berciuman melepaskan kerinduan kami selama 3bulan.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan tak mendapati Babykyu disampingku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu turun kebawah. Namun hatiku tersentak mendapati Babykyu meminum banyak anggur.

"Babykyu hentikan!"bentakku menghalangi Babykyu yang hendak meminum segelas anggur lagi

"kenapa kau minum lagi?"tanyaku sambil meraih gelas di tangannya lalu meletakkannya dimeja

"apa urusanmu?"balas Babykyu menatapku tajam

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku tak mengerti

"jangan ikut campur urusanku!"jawab Babykyu sinis lalu bangkit dari sofa. Aku sedikit tersentak dengan ucapannya barusan. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara tidak sopan kepadaku.

"katakan apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu baby..?"aku berdiri dan menarik tangan Babykyu membuat tubuh kami saling berhadapan

"aku membencimu Choi Siwon. Aku membencimu! Kau tau kenapa? Karna kau tak pernah ada untukku. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sampai kau sendiri melupakanku. Bertahun-tahun kita menjalin kasih, tinggal bersama, bercinta dan tidur bersama tapi apa? Kau tak pernah memintaku untuk menjadikanku sebagai istrimu. Kau anggap aku ini apa,hah?"teriak Babykyu marah sambil memukul dadaku.

"bukan baby.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Mianhae..tapi dengarkan aku dulu.."pintaku menahan tangannya namun Babykyu segera menepis tanganku kasar.

"tidak perlu! mulai sekarang kita putus! Aku sudah memiliki namja lain,kau lihat mobil yang terpakir didepan rumahku. Dia tunanganku dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah!"

Jdeerrr...

Hatiku bagaikan tersambar petir berkekuatan 3000volt. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar ucapan Babykyu.

Aku terdiam, aku merenung. Babykyu benar seharusnya aku tak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. Seharusnya aku selalu disampingnya dan lebih mengikat hubungan kami dalam sebuah status dan komitmen.

Babykyu pergi dan berlari keluar menerjang hujan yang entah sejak kapan mulai turun. Kemudian masuk kedalam mobil hitam yang sejak tadi terparkir di depan rumah. Didalam sana, seorang namja lain siap untuk menikahinya.

_Aku berteriak dan mengacak rambutku frustasi. Aku namja bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh! Pikiranku kembali mengingat kenangan manis bersama Babykyu._

_Disini dirumah ini, kami tinggal bersama. Saat kami makan bersama, Babykyu dengan senang hati menyuapiku. Saat kami bersantai-santai disofa, aku tidur dipangkuan Babykyu . Saat aku merindukan Babykyu aku memeluknya dan menciumi wajahnya. Sungguh bagiku tak ada yg bisa menggantikan sosoknya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan karna satu kesalahanku, kubuat dia pergi..pergi untuk selamanya!_

*END*


End file.
